


Of Urban Streets and Bloodied Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BIG OOF, Blood and Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Death, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Gay, I wrote this because i like blood, M/M, Mafia AU, Not Beta Read, Shibayama is soft, Why Did I Write This?, Yaku Morisuke is So Done, everyone is whipped for everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, the underground groups known as the Mafia are not just some street fighters killing one another and fighting for cheap money. No, they're quite instead one civilization, simply divided under names for usage, like legions under one commanding officer.ORYour typical Mafia AU where the Mafias (for once) are all on good terms with each other and all of them are trying to overthrow the government because I want that type of story owo
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Of Urban Streets and Bloodied Hands

Contrary to popular belief, the underground groups known as the Mafia are not just some street fighters killing one another and fighting for cheap money. No, they're quite instead one civilization, simply divided under names for usage, like legions under one commanding officer.   
How is this verified?  
Ask Shibayama, he's part of one.  
-  
-  
-  
As a child, Shibayama never thought he would become part of the Mafia. And when he joined, he never thought that they would be so CLOSE with the other groups. Bokuto and Kuroo, both from different groups, never ceased to amaze him with their antics (despite being highly renowned killers in the Mafia). Kenma and Sunshine Incarnate (Hinata) were always together, and the so called "Royalty Couple" Kageyama and Oikawa were openly dating. All the groups intermingled, this secret society created from killers and fakers and dealers and murderers. The dangers of society, all together, all under one cause. Ice cream.  
So that's how he found himself at an ice cream store at 4 AM in the morning with almost every agent he knew.

It had been Kuroo's brilliant idea to go on an impromptu ice cream outing. At an ungodly hour, at that. The streets of Tokyo were in that rare time where everything was quiet, and all that was left were the flickering lights of the city. He especially liked it at this time, but a bit of the revere was taken away when you're being dragged by the arm to some shack near your apartment that stinks of body odor and spoiled dairy. It'll be fun, they said. We'll have time to relax, they said (they was Bokuto and Kuroo).

So here he was. Sitting sandwiched between Ushijima Wakatoshi (who just so happened to be one of the most adept and skilled agents in the world) and Sakusa Kiyoomi (who was one of the most NOTORIOUS killers). It had been quite awkward. Neither liked much social interaction or talking, and Sakusa made an active effort to not touch anything or anyone. Like they were in high school (and by that he meant normal high school, not Kuroo's classes like Hiding the Body 101), they had divided themselves into groups. At one table sat him, Ushijima, Sakusa, Yamaguchi, and Aone. Essentially all the quiet ones. From a table over, Bokuto and Kuroo were screaming Bohemian Rhapsody at full volume with Oikawa. The "Mom Table" quietly sighed at eachother. Daishou was being a snek and slithering around. 

He took into thought about how some groups clicked more with people outside of their respective Mafias. Bokuto and Kuroo, for one, were a terrible duo (in a good way). Oikawa and Kageyama both were monstrous in combat, and Sakusa and Atsumu were downright murderous. So what had brought them to different groups? Almost as soon as he asked himself that question, he mentally face palmed. How could he forget Kuroo's lessons? He remembered now. Each group was categorized by their specific strengths. 

Nekoma was known for their stealth, undercover attacks and strategy. They could easily flow with a situation and were quick on their feet (he took pride in this).   
Karasuno was always adapting, and their agents always had particular abilities or flaws to them that made them stand stronger as a group.   
Fukuroudani had some of the best agents by their side, and were great all rounders with huge amounts of power and strategy behind them.  
Date Tech, or Dateko, was acknowledged for it's solid defensive skills and their meticulous attack plans.   
Itachiyama were masters in the art of hiding evidence. Each kill was never found out.  
Inarizaki were sly and had skill in stealing and coercing.  
Nohebi specialized in breaking the mind slowly and keeping on guard.  
Shiratorizawa was an absolute powerhouse. Along with intuition and skill, they had strength and speed on their side. Rarely did they even have to touch a gun. 

Of course, there were specific individuals who had different skill sets independent of the norm. Akaashi, Oikawa and Suga often went on missions that required cross dressing and sexual attraction to get close to a target, as they all had feminine looks (Shibayama also went on some of these, as they deemed him fit, but his position often lay outside of the bedroom). Kuguri, his friend from Nohebi, preferred being unnoticed and quiet intimidation with pinpoint accuracy kills than the usual, "we trash talk you to death". Osamu was skilled in the art of poisons that worked when ingested and were otherwise harmless. Itachiyama's Komori was another deflector of common skill sets, who often could sweet talk his way through a kill (He and Komori actually do lots of these missions together, and sometimes Komi joins them. He himself hasn't fully mastered the art of sweet talking, but his apparent "soft" looks make up for it)

Licking his ice cream, he pondered in silence about his next mission. He works as a poison specialist with Yaku, and his skill set is in those that damage and possibly break the human body. He doesn't do the ones that kill. Those ones are for Yaku. He instead is part of the interrogation unit (along with other poison users) and healing department. He goes on missions a lot with a partner, as most do. Those are the actual fun ones.

His train of thought is interrupted by Oikawa singing "You'll be back" (comment if you get the reference)

So yeah.  
He'd say they're all on pretty good terms.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates 1-3 times per month.  
> I never proofread any of these, so have fun with that :')))))


End file.
